Blow Out the Candles
by angelus abyssi
Summary: Series of oneshots about birthdays in the Tower... For chappie 2, we have birthday kings, mysterious trysts, and bad rhyming: what more could anyone ask? How about another birthday dance from the man of the hour... not! Rated to be safe. minor RaeRob
1. Pancakes

Basically, this is a collection of possibly interconnected- but still able to stand alone- oneshots about birthdays around the Tower. Not original, I know, but still kinda cute, right? Anyhoo, there'll be fiveof them (since there are five Titans)sothis is Robin's birthday, and... Um, that's it. Oh my gosh, I think this is the shortest author's note I've ever written! Wow...

**D/D time...**

Disclaimer: Well, gee, would I even be writing this if I actually OWNED the Teen Titans? I think not...

Dedicated to: **Tecna** 'cause she's the bestest beta ever! I could probably think of some more reasons, but I'm to damn tired to _think_ of anything...

* * *

**Blow Out the Candles**

Birthday One

_Robin: Pancakes_

by: _angelus abyssi_

_Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday, dear Robin… Happy birthday to me…_ a masked Boy Wonder sang to himself as he walked slowly through the halls of Titans' Tower, heading in the general direction of the kitchen. He was the first person up this morning, as per usual, and planned on taking advantage of that. His mind was already concocting beautiful visions of all the breakfast goodies he could make this morning… And no Beast Boy in the kitchen meant no guilt trip for having bacon and sausage and eggs and pancakes and waffles and warm syrup and a tall glass of chocolate milk… Well, maybe some of those things wouldn't earn him a lecture on the evils of meat, but Robin was too far into his mouth-salivating daydreams to take much notice.

As he neared the door that separated him from fulfilling his fantasies, Robin became aware of something. A very good-smelling something. Something that possibly involved chocolate… and maybe butter… and syrup… Sniffing the air again, Robin nodded to himself. Yes, definitely syrup… And it smelled like it was coming from the kitchen… This observation caused him to hurry past the door and into the joined dining room/kitchen/living room.

As he hurried past the table to find the source of this mouth-watering scent, he glanced at it briefly and then did a double take. There, in the middle of the table, sat a plate of pancakes in all their buttery and syrupy glory. Upon closer inspection he discovered that they had chocolate chips in them. _Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you, whatever breakfast god is smiling down on me! Pancakes…_ Robin silently whimpered as he drooled over the pile of them on the table.

Even as he started to wonder who the fluffy morsels belonged to, he noticed a piece of paper that had been folded in half sitting next to the plate. Picking it up, he saw the three typed words and uttered silent yelp of joy. _Happy Birthday, Robin._ That was all it said. Glad that he lived in a tower of such thoughtful teens, he sat down and began covering his plate with the warm maple syrup sitting in a medium-sized ramekin beside his lovely pancakes. He put one bite in his mouth and paused to savor the flavor, tears of utter joy streaming down his face. Robin quickly swallowed the bite and began shoveling them into his mouth as fast as humanly possible.

When he was half-way done, Cyborg walked into the room with a large yawn stretched across his features. Then suddenly he froze with his eyes shut in his also frozen yawn. Then turned towards Robin. And sniffed. The cybernetic man opened his eyes and let them focus on Robin, who had a forkful of pancakes comically frozen halfway to his mouth, and his pancakes. Then he rushed over and eyed the sweet bits of bread. "Do… Do I smell pancakes?" he asked unnecessarily. His eyes were watering up in anticipation of the chocolate-containing flapjacks.

Robin's eyes widened and he hunched protectively over his plate. "Mine," he growled, giving his friend a look that clearly said the breakfast wasn't going to be shared.

"But… but… but they smell so good!" the half-man, half-robot howled in jealousy.

"Mine," Robin hissed again before he started practically shoving them down his throat again.

Resigning himself to making his own breakfast, Cyborg watched in mild fascination. "Don't hurt yourself, Rob," he joked as he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice.

Unsure of what else to say, Robin just settled with repeating himself once more. "Mine…" he muttered. The other boy just laughed.

Cyborg brought the container of orange juice to his mouth and tilted his head back just as the Raven walked into the room. He saw her look at the container and glare at him, but he just grinned at her and continued to try to drink from the carton. Strangely, nothing came out. He could feel the weight of the liquid shifting back and forth in the carton, but nothing was pouring into his mouth. He pulled it away and looked into it, only to see a layer of black blocking the path to his mouth. Now he looked up and glared at her.

"It's unsanitary. Go get yourself a glass," Raven ordered him simply. She then seated herself across from Robin. "I want one." I wasn't a request, and she wasn't asking. She was demanding one of his beloved pancakes, and he took great offense to this. They both heard their metallic team member give a derisive snort, hardly giving a thought to the possibility that maybe she would succeed where he had failed.

"But… Mine…" Robin whined. For some reason, it was much harder to deny her than it had been to deny Cyborg. Maybe it was because she hardly ever requested things from him, but it didn't matter right then; the only thing that mattered was that it was getting damned hard not to share his darling pancakes.

Raven paused and gave a quick look to the doors, the windows, and finally Cyborg, just to make sure no one else was watching. Then she turned back to Robin and stuck out her bottom lip and gave him the cutest puppy-dog look he had ever seen. "Please…?" she begged softly.

Eying his friend reproachfully he made a motion for her to sit beside him and pulled a pancake off his still large stack and put it to the side. She quickly moved to his side of the table and grabbed the fork she had magically zoomed from the drawer. Taking a bite, her reaction was much like Robin's had been, only with out the tears. "Vey're goofd, arven't vey?" he asked her with a mouthful of chocolaty goodness. She nodded vigorously and glared at the spot her now-eaten pancake had been. Surprisingly, Robin put another in its place. She looked up at him, and returned the syrupy grin he gave her.

"Whoever invented mornings sucked," said a groggy Beast Boy as he walked through the doorway. "Pancakes!" he suddenly screamed in delight and tried to push Raven out of her seat so he could get to her pancakes.

"Mine!" roared both Robin and Raven as the former continued to eat and the latter gave Beast Boy a death glare, partly to keep him away from their breakfast but mostly because it was fun.

"EEP!" the changeling hollered as he jumped away. "I'll just… make some eggs or something," he muttered, his eyes going back to the half-asleep look they had held before the sighting of chocolate chip pancakes.

Cyborg then looked up. "Hey, you shared with her, but you didn't sha-" he began, but was interrupted by Starfire bursting into the room.

"Oh, good morning, my friends! Isn't the shining of the sun glorious on this day?" the alien princess said in her usual exuberant manner. "Good morning, Friends Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin! I- Um, Robin, what is it that you are sharing with Raven? It smells most delicious, and seems to be asking me to taste of it…" she hinted obviously.

Raven chose this moment to wipe her mouth with a napkin that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and then somewhat-regretfully declined Robin's silent offer of more pancakes. "Sorry, Star, but I bullied Robin into giving me some. I doubt he even shared with anyone else this morning. Besides, he hardly has any left, and you don't want to steal his precious pancakes from him, do you?" Raven said in false innocence.

"Oh no, that would be terrible of me! Robin, continue eating your cherished cakes of pan. I will not take them from you!" she declared, before flying over to the kitchen to prepare some culinary disaster- most likely involving mustard- for her own consumption.

Robin noticed that Raven was looking around warily again, much like she had before making the face that convinced him to share with her. When she was satisfied that no one was watching she turned back to him with a smile on her face. "Happy birthday, Robin," she whispered with an unexplained blush staining her cheeks. Unexplained until she did what she did next, of course. Which was lean forward and press a quick kiss to his cheek. He turned to her in shock, but she just smiled at him and hurried from the room.

Once Robin had finally finished his pancakes, which had taken him far longer than anyone else had taken to eat their breakfasts, he trudged over to the sink and washed his dishes in order to waste time until everyone else had left the room. He then sat back down in his seat at the now vacated table and reflected on his meal. His previous idea had been that it was a collaborative effort of the whole team to prepare his delicious pancakes, but it seemed as if that was untrue. For the most part, they had been in shock when they discovered the wonderful smelling meal, and the same percentage had seemed unaware of the significance of the day. Only one hadn't gone off her hinges at pancake sighting, and the same one had been the _only_ one to wish him a happy birthday. Considering the fact that he knew that he himself hadn't made the chocolate-filled morsels, that left only one option.

Raven had made his pancakes. And they had been good. Not burnt masses of moving, black goo, but real pancakes. Real! And then she had up and kissed him! It had certainly been a memorable morning… He suddenly realized something. She had really set the stakes for a good birthday present, what with the kiss and the god-like pancakes and all. If he didn't start planning now he would never come up with something in time for her birthday! After all, he only had four months left…

* * *

Okay, I'm tired, it's taken for-freaking-EVER to get this up, and it's almost two in the morning. Granted I usually go to bed pretty late, but it took too damn long to get this up. Be grateful, alright? And looky there... I'm using real page-breaks this time. Aren't you all so proud? You know, there's something that I swore I was gonna say down here... and now I can't remember it. Oh well. Maybe I'll remember for the next chapter or birthday or oneshot or whatever the heck I'm supposed to call it...

_Ciao i miei amici_

**_angelus abyssi_**


	2. The King

**Blow Out the Candles**

Birthday Two

_Beast Boy: The King_

by: _angelus abyssi_

"HECK YES! It's my freakin' birthday! Everyone must bow before me! You there, show proper respect to your king on this momentous day!" And commence the 'happy dance', the one that strikes fear in the hearts of all those who watch… Well, maybe only the heart Cyborg, who usually slaps him upside the head and informs the younger boy of just how stupid he really looks. (yeah, like you can't guess who I'm talking about, lol)

Normally Raven ignored Beast Boy's idiotic remarks, but… "Did you just say 'momentous'?" Her tone was incredulous; she didn't even realize he knew words that long _existed_.

He blinked in response to her inquiries. "Yeah, so? It rhymes with day, so I figured it worked. Why?"

She sweat-dropped and shook her head. "And here I thought you might actually rival that goldfish for intelligence… Beast Boy, 'momentous' does NOT rhyme with 'day'. Any kindergartener could tell you that. I bet even Star could have told you that. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go wrap that dictionary I got you for your birthday."

Raven turned and began to walk away. After a few confused seconds Beast Boy's eyes grew wide in horror and he ran after her, pleading for another gift, any other gift!

Moocow

It was an hour or so later, after he had managed to get Raven to promise that she hadn't bought him a gift- but she wouldn't promise it wasn't a book!- that Beast Boy walked into the living room to find Raven and Robin sitting on the couch whispering conspiratorially to each other. This, of course, immediately caught his attention.

What were they whispering about? Did they have a secret? One that no one else could know about? Why wasn't anyone else with them? Were they 'together'? Were they having a secret tryst (not that he knew what tryst meant, but he was never one to question rhyming words) that they were trying to keep… well, secret? Was he ever going to stop asking these annoying questions?

Probably not…

"Dudes! What are you two whispering about? Hey! I like secrets! Can you tell me, pleasepleasepleaseplea-" He never got to finish his sentence.

"Beast Boy, shut up! We aren't doing anything! Forgive me for trying to have some privacy. Good lord!" Robin groused.

There was a slight pause as Beast Boy tried to decide if he was telling the truth or not. "Okay, I guess I'll forgive you. But only 'cause it's my BIRTHDAY! Woo hoo!" and with that, the changeling had launched himself out of the room, into the hall, and in the general direction of Cyborg's room. To make sure he gave the King proper birthday respect, of course.

"You know what?" Raven sighed after he had run off. Robin looked in her direction to show he was listening. "I think 'Beast Boy' is spelled A-D-D…"

"I think I agree…" he murmured with a shake of his head.

Moocow

"Shh, can't you hear him? He's coming!"

"Quiet, he'll hear you!"

"Friends, we must take care to be silent. It would not do to ruin the party of surprise."

"Why can't everyone just shut up?"

Beast Boy was standing in the hall outside the door to the living room with a strange look on his face. What were they talking about? Who was going to hear? Maybe he ought to ask them about it…

Stepping towards the door, he watched it _swish_ open and was just stepping through when-

"SURPRISE!"

The Cowardly Lion (metaphorically, of course) gave a loud squeak before morphing into a cat and leaping onto the ceiling. As he sank his claws into the material above their heads, another sort of sound was heard. This time, it was more of a cracking sound. Almost like…

Then Beast Boy was lying on his back, still in the form of a cat, with a section of the ceiling squishing him into the floor. Oh, what a cruel world… "Dude, we should really get that fixed," he muttered, climbing to his now very human feet. Only now did he take the time to look around.

Many a shocked face was staring at him from the surrounding room, with the exception of Raven's smirking one. In fact, there were too many faces… He saw Cyborg, Star, Speedy, Robin, Aquala-

"Hey, what's everybody doing here?" the green teen exclaimed, waving his arms around him wildly to signify his apparent distress and confusion.

"Uh, dude? This is your surprise party…" Beast Boy blushed at the obviousness of Cyborg's words.

Moocow

After the opening of many presents- including Raven's much appreciated vegetarian cookbook- and the consuming of way too much cake, the collection of Titans were all lounging about the living room. It was then that a thought struck the 'Birthday King'.

"Dude, Rob, was this what you and Rae were whispering about this morning? Freakin' awesome! You guys totally put a lot of thought into this! And you know why?" Beast Boy jumped off the couch and began doing a celebratory… er, dance. Or something. "'Cause I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best!" The others looked at him in shock for a few moments; but he, not noticing the stares, continued to dance and chant.

Cyborg was the first to recover. "Hey, um, Robin? You told us you couldn't find Rae this morning…" Raven had been assigned the task of decorating the living room that morning, but she had suspiciously gone missing; after being asked to find her, Robin also went unfound for a bit that morning. Now it appeared that they _had_ been together, despite the leader's later remarks that he had not seen the girl. Hm… suspicious.

"Ven." Everyone looked at Raven strangely. The 'what the hell?' look was clear on all their faces, and she almost laughed out loud. "Raven. That's my name. Not 'Rae' or 'Rae-rae' or 'Ravie-poo' or any of those other stupid names. It's just Raven."

"Whatever, Rae," Robin said, honestly not realizing he had just disobeyed her implicit orders. "But, um, I saw her, you know, before she went missing. Beast Boy saw us together _before_ I went to look for her. So, yeah."

"Dude! Raven went missing? Oh my god, were you, like, totally abducted by aliens? Did they do genetic testing on you to see if we could be hosts for their body-snatching relatives back home? Holy crap, Rae, you're my hero!" There was a mass sweat-drop reaction from his audience.

"I'm. Not. Rae." Her voice was short and curt, a clear sign that she was nearing the end of her patience, but no one paid her any mind.

"Nah, her and Robie-poo just snuck off together to have some _alone time_…" Speedy snickered.

"Shut up, we were not!" Robin ordered. There was a flush creeping gently up his neck; was it from anger or… embarrassment?

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Beast Boy said, "Well, they _were_ sitting all close together and whispery-like… And they were SOOOO angry when I came in and saw them… Dude, you two are totally going out!"

"No, we're not! How could you just assume something like that without even asking us? That is just-" Robin began to rave. Raven lifted her hand and let it rest on his bicep, successfully quieting him.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response. And neither is Robin."

"But I-"

"I said _no_, Robin!" She then stood up purposefully and began walking towards the door.

"You're just mad 'cause you had to settle. Sorry, babe, but you're just not my type!" Speedy yelled after her. Flipping him the bird, Raven walked through the doorway and gave no other sign that she had heard him.

"Hey, wait a sec, where are Aqualad and Star?" Cyborg wondered aloud as he looked about the room. The others just shrugged. It's not like they were _doing_ anything... (um, can anyone say hypocrisy?)

"So, Rob, are you seriously going out with Raven? Wouldn't that be really weird, you know, being around her _all_ the time?" Speedy questioned seriously.

Leaning back in his seat, Robin grinned, stretched, and stood up. Walking toward the exit Raven had just taken, Robin responded, "What can I say? The girl's got a nice ass."

Moocow

Yeah, I know… It's been freakin' forever since I've been on; but due to circumstances outside of my control, I have had either not had time or not had inspiration to write. Sorry! I think I'm back if it makes you feel better. This is like my trial return-piece; my writing skills are rusty, but you have to stretch before you really start to play, right? Anyway, please review. I'd like to know how many have given me up for dead, lol.

Ciao! _–angelus abyssi_


End file.
